Cinderella and The Badass
by Toughluckbaby
Summary: Boy drives girl nuts, girl dislikes boy and is annoyed with him. Although she will do anything to get him to stop bothering her, he keeps coming back for more. R&R please. This is a Sam/Lux fic BTW.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella and the Badass

**Sam & Lux**

_Chapter One_

Lux was waiting impatiently outside of school for Baze to pick her up. It was raining hard on that gloomy day; she shivered uncontrollably trying to think of somewhere warm to be. _Where the hell is Baze, _she thought to herself. She called Baze and Baze answered, "Hey Lux, I won't be able to pick you up today I got called in for a meeting at the last minute, sorry kido."

She grumbled, "Great, I guess no one's picking me up then but you know what it's ok, I'm looking forward to getting pneumonia."

"Cate can't pick you up or Ryan? Or how about Math, can't he drop you off at Cate's?"

She sighed. "Well let's see…you're at work, Cate and Ryan are at work, and that leaves me no choice but to ask Math."

He said, "Alright, tell him I said hi."

"Alright, talk to you later. Bye."

She hung up the phone and ran inside the school. She could hear music from far away towards Math's room, he usually listened to classical music while he served detention. She stood in the doorway and saw that he wasn't alone, it was the boy she couldn't stand to be in a room with let alone talk to for a minute. She tried to not give him the time a day but he would reel her in and infuriate her even more-by letting her have it with him. She remembered that she had to stop Sam from spilling the beans about her and Eric-or else their relationship would be toast. Her world would stop spinning if Eric wasn't in it and she would have nothing but despair and emptiness.

Sam smirked with his piercing blue eyes staring right at her. "Hello Cinderella. Care to sit beside me? Or maybe you can help me with something? I can sure use-"

He cleared his throat for a second. "Mr. Daniels, as my tutor, he could be a great help to my education."

She glared at him but forced a smile. Misanthropic hate for Sam filled up inside her-she wanted so badly to yell in his face but surprisingly she held back her anger. She told herself over and over again, the words reiterating in her head, _I'm here to get a ride home, not to pick a fight. _

Turning her attention on Math, she had her back facing Sam. "Hey Math, Baze got stuck in a meeting, so I was wondering if you could give me a ride home?"

Math said, "Yeah sure, no problem. You just have to wait ten more minutes until detention is over for Sam."

Sam interrupted, "You know what I'd be happy to continue this detention on Monday since it's the beginning of the weekend and everything. I got things to do."

Math said, "Yeah, there's no way you're leaving this room."

Sam pleaded, "Come on Math, I'm sorry can't you just let me off the hook this one time. I promise I won't do it again."

"Sorry Sam it doesn't work that way with me."

Sam rolled his eyes. He mumbled, "This blows."

Lux went by his desk and narrowed her eyes at him. She said snarky, "Tell me about it."

As she sat down in the last seat in the last row of the room, she glanced over to look at the narcissistic boy, pondering about the cause of trouble that landed him in detention in the first place. She chuckled to herself as she thought, _Maybe it was just his smart alec wit that got him in here. _

The minutes rolled by and the only thing she could hear was the rain pouring outside. It seemed like it was getting louder and louder, like the thoughts growing inside her head. She knew the first time she saw Sam, she could sense trouble- he had that bad boy vibe about him, something she tried to deny. Then he stood up for her and she was taken aback by the lies that he confessed to her parents, to Ryan, and to Emma. It was all bewildering to her at first but at last his true colors showed, like she knew they would when they first met. In exchange to keep her secret he bribed her to get him the perfect grade in Mr. Daniel's class. She was blackmailed and treated unkindly and how she wished to get her life back on track and to have Sam be ridden from her life.

Math announced, "Alright Sam you're free to go, detention is now officially over. Have a good weekend."

Sam got out of his chair and was free to walk through the door but he paused for a minute, his hand on the doorknob. Lux was about to exit through the door but he blocked it, not wanting her to be out of his sight.

She demanded, "Get out of my way."

A smug grin had spread across his face. "Only if you tell me what you're doing tonight."

She said sharply, "None of your business."

He placed both hands on her shoulders, "Hey no need to get all defensive, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out. You know, since we're dating and all."

She brushed his hands off her shoulders. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pass. I have other plans."

"May I ask…other plans with whom?"

She replied, "Like I said, it's none of your business."

Math said abruptly, "Is there a problem over there. Perhaps it needs to be addressed or fixed?"

Sam replied, "No, not all sir, I was just getting out of Lux's way. In fact I'm leaving, see ya on Monday Math."

As he opened the door to leave he turned back to Lux one more time and he leaned in closely, "Oh and Lux, tell your boyfriend I said hi." He winked as her nostrils flared a little.

His footsteps echoed as he made his way down the hall. Then she turned to Math who asked her, "Are you sure he wasn't bothering you Lux?"

She hesitated, "No, he wasn't bothering me at all."

Frustration got the best of her and she was not going to put up with his crap for long. An idea popped into her head but it was the craziest thing she could ever think of. A plan that would make Sam ecstatic with joy because soon he would be getting what he wanted all along…

Sorry if this chapter is not the best but I hope you Sam and Lux fans like it. I'd love you guys forever if you guys leave positive feedback, it would make my day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey I just wanted to give a shoutout to those who reviewed to this story! Thank you guys for the support and for taking the time to read this! I'm just so glad I finally finished this chapter I've had writer's block for the past two weeks and it's been such a pain anyways I'm glad it's over for now! Now I hope you read this and enjoy! :)_**

_Sam and Lux _

Cinderella and the Badass

**Chapter 2**

She called Eric that following evening to see if he had plans for tomorrow night but he mentioned that he would be out of town for the weekend to go visit his parents in Minnesota. Somehow she didn't believe it by the tone in his voice, she felt like he was keeping something from her.

She thought to her self, _Maybe I'm thinking too much._

Ever since her trial had happened a week ago, she got the feeling that he was trying to avoid her. When she did get the chance to talk to him he'd make an excuse that his top priority was to finish fixing graded homework and tests. Could he have doubts about their relationship? She immediately brushed it off, like it was nothing to be worried about.

She left Cate's house and rode her bike to pay a visit to a certain someone who got under her skin. She started to feel drips of rain splash against her face as she turned at a corner of the street he lived on. The clouds started to roll in and the sky soon started to transform slowly into dusk and she would have to hurry before it started to pour again.

When she arrived, it didn't look like anyone was home, the lights were off and Emma's car wasn't parked in the driveway.

Running up the steep steps to the front door she knocked twice. No one answered giving her time to process the concept on why she was doing this in the first place. Knowing in her heart that this was a mistake she needed some recognition of how to solve this formidable situation.

As the door opened, he stood before her, with a complacent smile looking pleased to see her on his front porch. "Cinderella, how may I help you?"

She pursed her lips, "May I come in?"

He moved out of her way as she made her way into his house. She reflected herself at the moment as foolish but her ambition was to bribe Sam into keeping her secret safe instead of spreading it like wildfire. The way he perceived himself made her feel almost intimidated by his actions.

She said abruptly, "You and I are going out on a date."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry did I just hear you right or am I going crazy here?"

"Ok, laugh all you want but I can't ignore the fact that you know about Eric and I and that you are willing to sabotage our relationship. So I'm giving what you want so you'll leave me alone and stop torturing me."

He put his hand over his mouth to prevent from laughing. Then as he paused in silence Lux blurted out, "Could you please stop staring at me with your hand on your mouth. It's bugging me."

Finally he couldn't hold it anymore- he couldn't stop laughing. "Ok, its official you're insane. Lux, you do know that dating is invented by two people who actually _want _to go out together. Oh and by the way if I wanted to rat out Mr. Daniels or shall I say 'Eric' I wouldn't have hesitated to tell the truth."

"Ok, then why would you threaten or blackmail me? Do you just like messing with my head because frankly I don't find it funny."

"Well, I just find it hilarious, not to mention the faces you make at me when I'm pushing your buttons. Face it, Lux, deep down inside you know you like it."

She rolled her eyes. She said sharply, "You're so condescending and rude and cocky. Trust me when I say this I don't like you and I never have. Ever since you've walked into my life it's been turned upside down thanks to you."

"Well, it's not everyday that I get to turn someone's life upside down, well except yours, that is," he bantered.

The only thing that Lux could focus on was that smile-one of his narcissistic features-she couldn't seem to glance away from. She shook her head and blinked a few times like she just snapped out of a trance.

She said impatiently, "Look, if it's not a date that you're looking for then tell me…what do you want?"

He stood still looking at her intensely trying to imply that he knew what he wanted. She worriedly thought to herself, _oh no, this isn't what I think it could be. _Her nerve impulses tingled to the very pit of her stomach and she felt her heart skip a beat.

She said awkwardly, "Oh god, oh god. I got to go, I need to leave. I just remembered that Cate needs me back at the house. So maybe I'll see you around school on Monday."

She paced quickly to the door but she felt his hand touch her hand. Then all of a sudden he pulled her towards him and he kissed her. Surprisingly she kissed him back and didn't bother to hesitate she didn't push or pull away from him. Her anger for him vanished and she gave into her emotions. Looking back on the first time she kissed him it felt right to her and she enjoyed it but not as much she enjoyed this kiss.

Eric had slipped into the back of her mind and she pulled away from Sam. Guilt had sunk through her and the hidden truth was revealed when she showed her true feelings for Sam- she was beginning to feel something for him.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this, I have to go," she said uneasily.

He hesitated before speaking, "I'm sorry Lux if I was way out of line."

She said with briefness, "It wasn't just you, it was me as well. We were both out of line and now I have to go. See you on Monday."

She turned and walked out on him as she penetrated deeply about the repercussions and how this would affect Eric if he knew she had kissed Sam twice. Then he would end it not only based on lies but also based on the cold hard facts of the unbearable truth. The truth was that she didn't want to admit that she started to feel something for Sam and as long as he was around she would have a difficult time bottling her secrets up inside. Her true colors would somehow show sooner or later.


End file.
